


MAMA Disaster

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [46]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fainting, Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Jisung gets sick at MAMA
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 11





	MAMA Disaster

Jisung had been feeling a bit off all day. He was fairly certain that he was getting sick, but didn’t have a fever when he had checked earlier that morning. He had debated telling Chan that he needed to stay home and rest, but he was too excited about performing at MAMA.

As the day progressed, Jisung was feeling worse and worse. It was now thirty minutes before they were set to go on stage,and he wasn’t sure he would make it. At this point though, Jisung felt it was far too late to say anything, so he drank some water in hopes of settling his nerves then went to get the finishing touches on his hair and make up.

Jisung had somehow managed to get through their entire performance without keeling over or losing the contents of his stomach, he just hoped that he’d be able to get back to the dorm before his body gave in to whatever illness was attacking his system.Jisung only made it as far as the couch in the dressing room. He practically collapsed onto the couch and started groaning loudly while clutching his stomach. 

All of the other members were still backstage chatting with other Idols except for Minho, who had decided he wanted to turn in early and see if Jisung wanted to go back to the dorm with him. The sight that Minho walked in on was not a pleasant one. Jisung was sitting on the couch, clutching his stomach with one hand, while the other was clamped over his mouth. Minho rushed into action and grabbed the nearest container, shoving it under Jisung’s mouth.

Minho ended up being just in time, as not even a second later, Jisung was throwing up a bunch of bile, water, and the little he had eaten that day into the container. Once Jisung had finished, Minho quickly threw the container that had been used in the trash can and brought it over just in case. He put his hand on Jisung’s forehead and wasn't’ the slightest bit surprised at the heat. “Ji, you have a fever.” Jisung whimpered in response.

“Stand up Sungie. I’m taking you home.” Minho helped Jisung stand up, only to have him pass out immediately. Minho swore before picking Jisung up bridal style and carrying him to the car. Jisung came to in the car and began asking questions through his brain fog. “What happened?” “Jisung, you’re sick and you passed out. I’m taking you home for some proper rest, and I only want to see you out of your room to use the restroom.” Jisung nodded and curled into himself again. The car ride home was thankfully not that long, because as soon as they pulled up, Jisung was on the curb puking again.

Minho got Jisung into the dorm, showered, and in bed. By the time Jisung was under his blankets, he was much more coherent and actually able to communicate. “Thanks for helping me Minho-hyung. I’m not sure what I would have done otherwise.” Minho made one of his devilish grins and said, “Well for one you would have gotten sick all over yourself and the couch. By the way you owe Changbin a new bucket hat.”

“You mean I puked in Changbin-hyung’s hat?” Jisung asked, very horrified. Minho nodded, “It was the closest thing I could grab in time to catch your puke. Speaking of, you’re dehydrated and your blood sugar is probably a little low. I’m going to get you soup, crackers, and medicine and you can go to sleep after you’ve consumed as much as you can handle.”

Jisung happily ate his soup and a third of the crackers, he took his medicine and then went on his phone to buy Changbin a new hat and also a thank you gift for Minho. It wasn’t long after that when the other six members returned. Changbin had words for Minho and Jisung about his hat being used as a puke receptacle, but was fairly forgiving since it was being replaced.

Jisung spent the next week in bed recovering from his stomach bug. Thankfully no one caught, or if they did, it was such a mild case that they didn’t mention anything. Changbin was quite pleased with his new hat, and Minho was even more pleased with his thank you gift.


End file.
